everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Signe de Winter
The Most Honourable'' Lady '''Signe-Clarice Angelique Geneviève de Winter' [they/them, she/her], more commonly referred to as Signe de Winter is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Lord de Winter from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers The Three Musketeers]'' and its romantic sequels by ''Alexandre Dumas. She is destined to take on her father's role as the English nobleman Lord Winter, Milady de Winter's brother-in-law. Arguably, it isn't a very big role, so Signe is determined to make it big as herself. Because of this and her status in the nobility, Signe aligns as a Royal. Character 'Personality' Signe is not a ''nerd. Much of her personality will make it seem as if she's high-strung, sensible or down-to-earth. ''She is not. Your mental image of her will look like she wears glasses and a ponytail and practical blazers, carrying a book or a clipboard. She does not. Signe is not a nerd, she is a striver. There is no denying that Signe is just as fierce as the people who she shares her story with. The one difference is that her manner of murder involves her words. She is fully capable of cutting people down with only a few statements. She is good at reading people, and there is no escaping the sharp and harsh truth as Signe finds all your flaws and stabs at them with her perfectly manicured fingernails. If she doesn’t intend to hurt though, she tries to be as considerate as possible with what she says. She appears calm and balanced on the surface, and in all fairness she is, but underneath she keeps a restless energy that always keeps her going. She is inquisitive, and always seeking. She is not easily satisfied, often compelled by desires and hungers that she can neither fulfill nor comprehend. Signe has a dominant and individualistic personality and doesn’t take well to being subordinate. She desires to be her own boss, and thankfully most people trust her to handle herself on her own. She is also known to pick fights with others, and is aggressive as heck. Signe is unexpectedly unreasonable. Still, Signe finds it difficult to settle down and stabilize for long term, especially since she is often dissatisfied with everything. Given a certain task, Signe can be seen tirelessly working to perfect it. She is said to be very indecisive. She has a''' clever and '''resourceful mind. She is also known to have a good eye for detail and a well-rounded work ethic. Signe works hard to achieve any goals she sets, and is most definitely a perfectionist. She has a strong desire for accomplishment. She wants to deliver something outstanding and worthwhile for herself. Signe easily expresses a very debonair charm to those she meets, which always makes a very favorable impression. Signe is naturally very appealing and is never without any admirers. She also has a bit of a goofy streak, some might even call her eccentric. But don't mistake her for being silly. She only makes light of little things. She is charming, aggressive '''and '''incredibly vengeful. Signe might just be the pettiest '''person you can meet. '''Abilities Signe is a lady of many talents. She is skilled in various fields and ticking boxes of things she wants to learn and do. She is a skilled debater. She's no way a diplomat since she speaks aggressively and ends up personally attacking more than debating sometimes, but there's no denying that Signe is good with words. She has high ideals and much creative ability with an appreciation for refinement and the better things in life. Signe is talented with the violin and the harp, and is known to have a good singing voice. She has also been doing archery. At some point in the future, Signe plans to master archery while riding on horseback. She has recently started to pick up fencing, courtesy of Revolt Charming. Signe speaks French fluently (as she should, given her story.) After graduating at Ever After High, Signe still continues to build up her resume, and has taken up new passions and hobbies in things such as taekwondo, flower arranging and sailing. 'Appearance' Signe is described as a beautiful young woman, appearing to be mature and no-nonsense (she is not) because of how she carries herself. She has sleek and long dark hair, quartz green eyes and soft features. Her color scheme loosely follows dark blues, blacks and whites with a schoolgirl sort of vibe. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Three Musketeers 'View on destiny' Signe has nothing against her destiny, but is determined not to be defined only by it. Relationships 'Family' Signe is the daughter of the Lord and Lady Winter. The antagonist of the story, Milady de Winter, is Signe's aunt. Lady Winter is noted to be an easily amused woman, with a big heart and a love for gardening. Lord Winter is a firmer parent, having had to raise both Signe and her cousins. In order to train Signe in making and sticking to her decisions, Lord Winter and Signe dedicate some time of their day to play chess together. Lord Winter is a surprisingly patient man. Signe's cousin, Mordaunt, was raised alongside her. She is only two months older than him, but she thinks of herself as his older sister. They have a natural sibling dynamic. Signe is very protective of him. Oftentimes, they refer to each other more as siblings than as cousins. 'Friends' Revolt Charming Her cousin's roommate Revolt Charming is one of Signe's close friends. Both are people of many talents, and bond over this. As of recently, Revolt has started helping her learn how to fence. In exchange, Signe offered to teach him archery. He jokingly called her milady, all story references aside. Princesca Tudor Of course, they aren't friends at the start. Princesca's judgmental nature insults Signe to no end, and the princess had believed that Signe was largely indifferent. However, in A Kingdom of Ends, Signe had made it very clear that she really didn't like Princesca. Over the course of the story, as they spend more time together, they become something close to friends. On Princesca's end, one may even read into their dynamic as subtextually romantic. 'Pet' Bon Hiver Signe owns a Persian cat that she named Bon Hiver, or first winter. Bonnie likes taking long naps under sunbeams and she will follow that sunbeam wherever it goes. Signe likes to play with Bonnie's fur while she's reading at the windowsill or something. Bon Hiver doesn't like going outside too often. Signe doesn't bring her out, either. ''Alexander'' Alexander is a palomino horse. Signe is a known equestrian and often goes out riding in her down time. During travels, she refuses to be in the carriage with her family and instead rides it out herself. 'Romance' Signe isn't focusing on her romantic endeavors right now. She doesn't feel like it can fulfill her. Enemies TBA Other Content Pinterest Board Fanfiction Appearances * Signe is a supporting character in A Kingdom of Ends. * She has a cameo appearance in May Death Never Stop You. Outfits Trivia & Notes *Signe's name is meant to resemble the French word seigneur. **Her second name Clarice was one of the many names used by her aunt Milady. *She speaks in a refined English accent. *Signe's page was written while accompanied by Lin-Manuel Miranda’s Satisfied and More. *Her Hogwarts House is either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. *Her birthday, January 5th, was the day that the temperature hit negative-12 degrees Celsius during the Great Winter of 1709, otherwise known as the year that Europe froze. *Signe is a foil to Rising Charming. One is perfect without even trying, while the other always tries to be perfect. *Her faceclaim is Natalia Dyer. **An aged up Signe's faceclaim would be Laura Osnes. Gallery Signe.JPG|by patch!! signe moodboard.jpg|a signe moodboard Category:Zam's OCs Category:Amazamazing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Three Musketeers